


pneuma

by SolidStateScouter



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Gen, Nonbinary Character, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8039710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolidStateScouter/pseuds/SolidStateScouter
Summary: Some nights, the Crown Prince goes out for hours at a time, and doesn't return until late, when the moon is shining its brightest and highest in the sky.





	pneuma

Senkai is as empty and wide as the sky. The only sound is the sound of the wind, blowing over the landscape. Futo is sitting on the front steps of the Divine Spirit Mausoleum, silently staring into the sky as the wind blows their hair to the side. The moon shines in the sky, between the lazily drifting clouds, illuminating the courtyard with small beams of light. Futo takes a breath, and leans back, lying down. It feels like they've been sitting out here for  _hours_. Maybe they had? They've never had a good grasp of time. It doesn't really matter.

Some nights, the Crown Prince goes out for hours at a time, and doesn't return until late, when the moon is shining its brightest and highest in the sky. She steps through the halls of the Divine Spirit Mausoleum, blood staining her dress, bruises and broken bones peeking out wherever her skin was visible. Her cape would be torn, and her hair matted. Every night since the first, months ago, Futo had waited on the steps of the temple for her to return. Miko didn't need to say where she was - Futo knew, from the first night, that she would be out, fighting Byakuren somewhere in Gensokyo.

They understand. They wish they could be out there, with her, doing the same. But Miko never lets them follow her, and often doesn't even tell them that she's gone. They simply wander the temple and don't find her anywhere. For all they know, she could be anywhere, from Gensokyo, to deeper within the wilds of Senkai, contemplating life. Futo can't find their way through the wilds, half the time, so it was better for both of them if they just wait here, as patiently as they can. Futo sighs, and runs a hand through their hair.

It feels like another couple hours have passed when they blink and Miko's standing in front of them, blood streaming down from her side and trickling into the tiles below. "Crown prince -!" Futo gasps and rushes forward. No matter how many times they saw it, they never got used to it, it never became something that they could stomach. Every time, the anxiety and the panic brews deep within their stomach and they're overwhelmed by agonizing nausea and terror. They sling Miko's arm over their shoulder - she doesn't make a sound, just smiles at them, weakly.

"Hey, Futo," she says, voice faint. "Sorry, I took longer than expected."

"It's nothing to worry about, Crown Prince," Futo assures her, trying and failing to keep the panic from their voice. They guide her into the temple, all the way to their own quarters. They had set out all the medical supplies hours earlier, when Miko had vanished, in preparation for this. It was almost a matter of routine. Futo sets Miko down on their bed, and carefully pulls her cape from around her neck, setting it to the side. It was stained a deep red, the normal brilliant color lost to Miko's blood. Without the cape, more of her wounds are visible - purple bruises marring her arms - Futo runs their hand over her right elbow and Miko winces. Futo can feel a broken bone underneath. "Stay still, please."

They let their qi flow into her body, into her elbow, trying to move it into place. They do it quickly. They've healed people before - it's always best to get it over with, to keep the pain as minimal as possible. They guide the broken bone back to press against where it had snapped. They reach over, taking a bandage and a splint, carefully securing Miko's broken arm in a sling. "There. Does that feel any better?" Miko nods, and Futo works their hand into hers, to check her circulation. They press one of Miko's fingernails between their fingers, watching as the blood is pushed out and flows back in, normally. Good.

"Futo." Miko's voice snaps them out of their thoughts, and they look over at her. "Thank you. Are  _you_ feeling alright?"

Futo shakes their head. "I am fine, Crown Prince. I am not the one who's been injured," they mutter. "I need to push up your dress, to check your abdomen."

"Go ahead." Futo does so, trying hard to keep their expression level. Miko's stomach is covered in bruises. Byakuren doesn't fight like most other people in Gensokyo. She uses her fists, and her legs, so all the damage is internal. None of it is lethal, or anywhere near it, at least. Miko could likely recover on her own, given time, but... Futo wants to help her themself. Futo props Miko up on pillows, and gently massages qi into her bruised stomach, getting the blood to continue flowing through her body, trying to mend the broken blood vessels underneath her skin. They move over her body, bruise by bruise, higher and higher up her abdomen until they've gone through every one. Once they're done, they wrap her torso with bandages and gauze.

They can feel broken ribs. Miko's breathing is shaky. Could a rib have punctured her lungs? Upon closer inspection, no, thankfully... Futo pulls the dress back down over her body. Her legs are fine, compared to the rest of her body. There's bruises minor enough to disregard, bruises that would heal on their own given time. Once everything's done, once Miko's face is warmer, flushed with the blood that Futo managed to get pumping again, they just watch her. "... Crown Prince, let me help you to bed."

"... Alright, Futo." She lets Futo help her up, and guide her all the way to her room, deeper within the temple. Miko can walk on her own, they know that, but - it makes them feel better to help. Miko doesn't push them away - instead, she leans against them, setting her head against their shoulder and breathing. Futo feels themself flush, but they ignore it as they pull open the door to Miko's room. It's a lot bigger than theirs, much more ornate. The bed is bigger - Futo's is only big enough for one, but Miko's could fit two, even three. The door slides shut behind them.

Futo lets her walk to the bed herself, but, once she's on the bed, Miko looks over at them. "Futo. Come here."

"Uh - yes, Crown Prince." Futo hurries towards her, and - Miko pulls them in by the collar, and presses a small kiss to their lips. Futo squeaks and blushes a deep, deep red. Then, Miko lies back, pulling Futo onto the bed with her.

"There." She wraps her arms around their waist, and pulls them in. "Thank you, for everything, Futo. I don't know where I'd be without you." Her voice is a small whisper, barely audible even for Futo. She presses another kiss to their cheek. "Stay here."

"I-if that is what you want, Crown Prince," Futo stammers.

"Futo," she says, quietly. "My name."

"... Yes, M-Miko," Futo mumbles. "Sorry."

"Do not apologize. It is perfectly alright." Miko is pulling off her dress - nearly everything underneath is covered in bandages, but, still, Futo feels themself reddening. Once it's all off, Miko moves to pull the blankets up and over the two of them, but Futo does it for her. Then, Miko settles in against Futo, pressing herself close. Futo feels her heart beating, feels her blood flowing... It's warm, and comforting, and Futo feels their heart slow down to a more steady rate. They take a long, deep breath, and smile at Miko, closing their eyes. "Futo. I love you."

"I love you too, Miko."

They fall asleep before Miko does, and, when they wake up, they're pressed up against her chest. Miko is breathing in and out, steadily, as she sleeps. Futo pulls themself up and presses a small kiss to her cheek, before settling back in again.


End file.
